Dimentio's Mask
by Dimentio Dude 38
Summary: What's worse than Dimentio, the answer is Dimentio working with Majora's Mask with a strategy guide for the universe and both are hell bent on destroying everything. Sorry I'm terrible at descriptions


**Hi this is my first fanfic so I am sorry if it isn't very good. You can probably tell by my username that I am a big fan of Dimentio so I decided to make my first fanfic about him and Majora's Mask. This story contains spoilers for Super Paper Mario and Majora's Mask. This story takes place one year after Super Paper Mario and one year after Majora's Mask. Constructive criticism is appreciated but pleases no flames. So please enjoy the story and review.**

**TWO BOOKS,ELEVEN GOOMBAS AND A JESTER**

Castle Bleck stood silently in the realm of darkness. This castle had remained completely empty ever since the heroes of light had vanquished the dark disastrous Dimentio, until now. Inside the inner sanctum a black hand removed a copy of the book "Dimentio the greatest thing that ever lived" opening a secret passage within the ebony castle. The maniacal man walked or rather floated down the passage towards his private chambers "to think that ingrate Count Bleck or Blumiere as that sentimental old fool preferred to be called never even knew about this area of his castle" the demented, dimension controlling, double crossing jester laughed as he thought about the old count. Finally the jester was in the safety of his private domain. He floated over towards his jewel encrusted chair and sat down (actually he floated a few millimetres above the ground but you get the idea). "Hmm how can I get my revenge on that meddlesome Mario and his bothersome buddies, ah ha I'll turn them into ducks, but wait I don't know how to that and I'm allergic to ducks (1) so that won't really help" Dimentio pondered. After spending the best part of an hour thinking about what to do Dimentio got bored and decided to read a book. Dimentio walked (or floated oh you get the idea) to his bookcase and examined his book collection trying to find a good book "Super Paper Boo, The Mayhem of Mephiles the Dark, Tails doll V.S Freddy Krueger, The Goomba Army Rebels(2)" Dimentio murmured as he read the names of his books in his book collection. "Why can't I just find some type of guide that gives me a strategy on how to beat Mario" Dimentio yelled as he punched his book case in anger, in doing so he dislodged a book which in turn fell onto Dimentio's head. "Ow you son of a" Dimentio moaned as he picked up the book that had caused him pain earlier "hmm Super Paper Mario 2 Dimentio's mask the strategy guide" Dimentio yelled in glee as he turned through the pages of his gateway to victory "maps, catch card locations, boss strategies, hmm this seems interesting character descriptions I wonder what it says about me" Dimentio thought as he turned to page 11. Dimentio looked at his character description and felt his self fill with rage "Dimentio a cruel, cocky, unpopular all around jerk who lost pitifully to the heroes of light" Dimentio infuriated by what this book said would have burnt the book to a crisp had it not been his trump card "hey you reading the story am I really that bad". Dimentio read on and found something really interesting "new powers hey, to activate the hypnosis burst press one or A" Dimentio read this important piece of information and stored it in his photographic memory. He was about to read on when he spotted an interesting book on the top shelf, he floated up, removed the book and look inside it "the Dark Prognosticus 2, hmm let's see what the new prophecy is, yeah uh huh great cool perfect, well I'm not going to argue with fate, unless I don't like it of course, so I guess I might as well go". Dimentio was about to teleport away when he heard a moaning coming from his private domain's basement. He went down to see what was making the noise and saw a group of eleven Goombas wearing jesters' hats. "Look its Lord Dimentio" one of the goombas shouted upon hearing their fellow goomba's shout the other goombas turned round and started jumping with joy. "Wait who are you guys?" Dimentio asked

"Don't you remember Lord Dimentio? when Count Bleck took control over us goombas you took us the eleven strongest goombas and turned us over to your side then you told us to stay here and practice magic now were all level thirty eight magician and our power levels are over 9000" the Goomba replied

"Level thirt-ty eight I'm only level forty, I better keep these goombas with me" Dimentio thought.

"Goombas ten hut, I would like you to accompany on my quest do you accept" Dimentio asked

"Yes sir" the goombas replied

"Together we shall be the pleasers of crowds, masters of dimensions, we shall be the jesters twelve" Dimentio yelled excitedly "now come we must make a visit to someone"

"Who your lordship" the goombas asked

"My brother" Dimentio laughed maniacally as he looked at a picture of his brother and started to burn it.

"Now let us go my goomba troops" Dimentio laughed as he teleported them all away, dropping the picture in the process.

As the picture burns we can see the picture of Dimentio's brother.... the Happy Mask Salesman.

**I don't know if Dimentio is really allergic to ducks but in my story he is **

**All the books in Dimentio's book case that he mentioned before the strategy guide are fanfics I am planning on doing if you are interested in any of these tell me and I will tell you their basic plot.**

**For all of you wondering how Dimentio has returned don't worry it will be explained later, well see you next chapter.**


End file.
